Twilight Beauty and the Beast
by SuperSpy123
Summary: This is just a Twilight version of Beauty and the Beast


Most of you might thing this is just one of those Twilight version fairy tales you find on the internet. You know the ones that are all like "Bella married Prince Edward and lived happily ever after." Well this story is a little different it all started in a little kingdom in Europe during the time of witches and enchantments. Queen Renee had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Bella.

At the time it wasn't really a big deal because the King who's name is Charlie, and Queen Renee already had three sons named Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett, who at the time were very young, but all love there little sister dearly. The king and queen also had two other daughters named Victoria and Tanya. Victoria being the oldest and Tanya being the middle daughter, both were selfish and pig-headed in there own special way.

All was fine till the day the three brothers decided to go to a far off land to find medicine for there people. When they asked there sisters what they wanted from the far off land, they said "A golden gown with diamonds" (Victoria) "A silver emerald studded carriage drawn by four black horses" (Tanya) "All I want is a simple small basket of orange blossom flowers" Bella replied. So with that they all set off on there journey to the far off land for their people. A month later, when the three brothers were there way home from there journey, Emmett remembered that they forgot Bella's gift.

They all felt horrible because Bella hardly ever asked for anything, and all she wanted was a basket of flowers. But of course being forgetful brothers they are, they forgot the most simple task in the world gather a basket of orange blossoms for there little sister Bella. They could have forgotten one of the more complex gifts. After about an hour of panicking, blaming, and guilt Carlisle came across a huge castle. When he saw this he yelled out to his other brothers telling them he to come look. "We aren't doomed to disappoint Bella after all."

As they enter the gateway they found a huge orange tree full with orange blossoms. So jasper quickly and quietly walks over to the tree to collect the blossoms and put them in Bella's basket when all of a sudden a animalistic growl comes out of no ware. That causes Jasper to fall out of the tree and land on the others with a full basket in hand. As they tried to bolt out of the garden a pack of horrifying monsters circle them and are about to attack when the leader a tall monster with reddish hair most likely male and green eyes says "Whey have you taken my orange blossoms?" "We're doomed. Crap." said Jasper "We were going to give them to are little sister Bella." replied Carlisle. "I'm confuzzled. How are you talking?" Emmett asked.

"In return for the blossoms two of you men will stay here. But one most go back to there palace and return with Bella. So that we can see if she is worthy for such flower as this. And I don't know how I can talk. Now do what I say or you DIE." Growled the monster and with that Emmet and Jasper stayed in the castle and Carlisle set off to there palace. To find there little sister Bella and return her to the Beast.

"What is up with you and your flowers and violence?"

"Shut up human." roared the beast.

"Stop being a nun Carlisle!" said Emmett and Jasper.

"Can you kill them now?" Carlisle asked the beast.

"Would that make you happy?" Carlisle nodded. "Then no! Now go get your sister!"

"On one condition. If I bring Bella, you won't do anything to hurt her no matter what. Deal?" the beast nodded. "Okay, if I find you did I will bring her back home and you will die of being alone and a broken heart.

When Carlisle got home and gave two other sisters their gifts he asked them if he could talk to Bella alone for a short moment. He told her what had happened and begged her not to go. But of course being the kind, brave, unselfish girl she was went to the Beast, with her brother. Around twilight they both were at the home of the of the horrid beast.

When the Alpha came out and escorted the both of them to the ballroom, where they found their two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, talking. When they saw Bella they ran to her in relief, glad that she was not harmed by the horrible Beast. From that day forth, they stayed at the palace, and Bella grew fond of the beast. Who revealed his name was Edward and that he once was too human, but was greedy and rude. So the evil king fairies, Aro and James, cursed him into this form along with the others in the castle.

Bella knew that he wasn't telling her something but quickly let it go, in hopes the he would tell her in his own time. As time passed Bella missed her family more and more, when came the day when see asked if she could see he family. So Edward taking pity on her and took her to a large room full of mirrors and showed her the family that she had left behind. Her father was very sick but her sisters were happily getting dressed for a ball laughing, not even caring that their father was on his deathbed. It saddened Bella to see this, but she knew that it was basically impossible for her to escape, with her brothers, from the castle. So Bella asked Edward if she and one of her brothers could go visit there family for three days. Edward agreed in great hopes that this would make her happy. But told her that if she stayed any longer that he would die of a broken heart. So Bella and her second oldest brother Jasper set off toward there old home. In high hopes that there father was still alive and well. Towards the middle of the first day there, only to find out that their father was sick with winter fever and had only two more days to live.

After finding this out Bella, stayed every waking moment with her father. Till the day the noble and brave King Charlie passed away in his sleep, the day Bella and her brother were meant to return to Edward and her two other brothers. Although she and Jasper knew they needed to return to the palace, they stayed for there father's funeral, to pay there respects. On their fifth day there, they returned home only to find their brothers gone and Edward in the garden near the orange blossom tree.

Bella ran to the Beast and cried saying "I love you Edward." When all of sudden Edward's body, along with the palace with everybody in it, was shimmering with golden dust, and after the dust was gone in Edward's place, was a young prince close to seventeen and the servants were humans. When Bella saw this, she gasped in surprise. Edward quickly woke up and told her the truth. When he was cursed, it was only temporary because it would only brake if a young girl, that was kind an pure, pleaded her love to him despite his appearance. So from that day forth they got married ,and lived happily ever after. But only after her two sisters got turned into stone, because they insulted a witch telling her she was the ugliest thing on the planet.

THE END

"There's one thing that I want to ask you Edward. Where's my other brothers?" That question doesn't get answered until they had their first son and named him Jake. "Your other two brothers are married to my servants Alice and Rosalie, and living in a far off village as farmers. They said they would visit often. Maybe we should tell them I'm not a beast anymore."

THE END END.


End file.
